Records
This is the big Records page of the Head Soccer wiki. Feel free to put as much records as you can on this page. Please do not forget to also update the leaderboard table if your name is in it. Users Records Leaderboard Game Records These are the overall Records in the game, achieved in any game mode. Biggest win:(2019) 'Nepal - Cyborg 47 - 0 (DanM07) '''Biggest win: '''Saudi Arabia - South Korea 45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Biggest win without conceding a goal: ''Saudi Arabia - South Korea 45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Highest total amount of goals: Biggest win without Power Shot: '''Honduras - South Korea 32-0 (tyards)' '''Biggest win without dash:' Ecuador - South Korea 45-1 (AlgeriaPES) Longest play time: (RemyMovies) '9 days, 17 hours, 56 mins, 2 secs '''Highest Survival Stage: ' 201(HS) 'Total Amount Of Goals: 58,688 '(RemyMovies) ''' Highest Amount Of Wins: Lowest Amount Of Losses: Records with these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing as these Characters. South Korea: 22-0 (Aureliano) Cameroon: ''' 14-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Nigeria: '''35-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''USA: '''32-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Japan: 16-1 (AlgeriaPES) Russia: 22-1 (Aureliano) Argentina: '32-0 (tyards) '''Italy: '''18-0 '(Aureliano) Brazil: 17-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Germany: ''' 33-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Spain: '''35-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''France: 21-4 (Portugalsoccer) United Kingdom: 16-1 (Aureliano) Mexico: '''23-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Netherlands: 31-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Cyborg: 21-1 (Aureliano) Kepler 22B: 16-1 (Aureliano) Turkey: 17-0 (AlgeriaPES) Portugal: 17-0 (AlgeriaPES) Devil: '''28-1 (FedeLeal) '''Canada: 22-2 (FranceSwitzerland) Chile: 15-1 (AlgeriaPES) Poland: 16-0 (Aureliano) Asura: 43-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Egypt 20-1 (Six-Inch-Pen) Valentine: 19-2 (Aureliano) Super Saiyan: 23-0 (AlgeriaPES) Ireland: '''27-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''China: '''38-0 (Leicstahood) '''Greece: 20-1 (FranceSwitzerland) New Zealand: '''23-2 (TheHSFan) '''Sweden:'' 40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: '''40-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Israel: '''40-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Australia:' 18-1 (Aureliano) Denmark: 26-1(FranceSwitzerland) Luxembourg: '26-3 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Colombia: ''36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Romania: 43-0 (AlgeriaPES) South Africa: '''31-4 (HSFan2) '''Austria: 22-0 (AlgeriaPES) Thailand: '''45-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Saudi Arabia: '''45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Switzerland: '''33-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: 28-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Belgium: 20-1 (Aureliano) Pluto: 27-0 (AlgeriaPES) Croatia: 31-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) Uruguay: '19-0 ('Aureliano) Hungary: 23-0 (FedeLeal) India: 23-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Hong Kong: 38-2 (HongKongSoccer) Ecuador: '''45-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Mon-K: '''26-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Czech Republic: '''21-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Nepal: '''22-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Georgia: '''27-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Indonesia:'' 42-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Ukraine: '''41-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Serbia: '''43-0 (Alexmagas28) '''WatermelBot:' 37-1 (AlgeriaPES) PumpKill: 38-0 (Game is fun) Bulgaria: ' 16-0 (FedeLeal) '''Finland: ' 37-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Honduras: 28-0 (Aureliano) Fiji: 25-1 (FedeLeal) Madagascar: ' 30-0 ('Aureliano) Norway: 20-0 (FedeLeal) Mongolia: '''25-0 (FedeLeal) '''The Philippines: 20-0 (FedeLeal) Senegal: 15-0 (FedeLeal) Bolivia: 19-1 (FedeLeal) Silicon Valley: 19-1 (FedeLeal) Boxing: 19-0 (Aureliano) Iceland: 18-0 (anonymous) Panama: 35-0 (Danno6767) Peru: 10-0 (Gabrinitro) Vietnam: 19-0 (Aureliano) Iran: 23-0 (Gabrinitro) Costa Rica: 18-0 (Aureliano) Ghana: 41-0 (Game is fun) Records against these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing against these Characters. South Korea: '''45-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Cameroon: '''40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Nigeria: 35-1 (AlgeriaPES) USA: '''20-0 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Japan: 43-0 (AlgeriaPES) Russia: 19-0 (FranceSwitzerland) & (Aureliano) Argentina:'' ''40-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) & (AlgeriaPES) Italy: 28-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Brazil: 15-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Germany: ''' 20-0 (FedeLeal) '''Spain: 20-3 (FranceSwitzerland) France: '38-2 (HongKongSoccer) '''United Kindom: '''18-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Mexico: '''37-0 (HongKongSoccer) '''Netherlands: '''29-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Cyborg: ' 17-0 (AlgeriaPES) 'Kepler 22B: '''18-0 (FedeLeal) '''Turkey: ''38-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Portugal: '33-1 (ACroPoL NEP.) '''Devil: ''25-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Canada: 18-0 (FedeLeal) Chile: 17-0 (FedeLeal) Poland: 37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Asura: '''45-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Egypt: 37-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Valentine:'' ''37-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Super Saiyan: '''17-2 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Ireland: 28-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) China: '36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Greece: ' 25-3 (AlgeriaPES) '''New Zealand: '''31-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Sweden: '''22-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: '''19-0 (Leicstahood) '''Israel: '''37-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Australia: '''22-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Denmark: 18-0 (FedeLeal) Luxembourg: 19-1(ZERO 78) Colombia: '35-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Romania: ''21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) South Africa: '35-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Austria: ' 20-0 (FedeLeal) '''Thailand: 23-0 (FedeLeal) Saudi Arabia: '''20-5 (Deathsquad44) '''Switzerland: '''21-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: '''14-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Belgium: 24-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Pluto: 15-0 (FedeLeal) Croatia: '26-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Uruguay: ' 14-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Hungary: 14-1 (FranceSwitzerland) India:'' '' 37-0 (AlgeriaPES) Hong Kong: 20-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Ecuador: '''16-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Mon-K: '''16-1 (AlgeriaPES) '''Czech Republic: '''16-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Nepal: '''26-3 (Six-Inch-Pen) '''Georgia: 21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Indonesia: ' 12-0 (FedeLeal) '''Ukraine: '''15-2 (TheHSFan) '''Serbia: ' 36-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''WatermelBot: 27-1 (aureliano) PumpKill: 9-2 (Aureliano) Bulgaria: 16-0 (FedeLeal) Finland: ''' 14-0 (FedeLeal) '''Honduras: 14-0 (FedeLeal) Fiji: '''9-1 (WinningHero123) '''Madagascar: 25-0 (FedeLeal) Norway: 16-0 (FedeLeal) Mongolia: '14-1 (HSFan2) '''The Philippines: ' 16-0 (FedeLeal) '''Senegal: '''19-1 (HSFan2) '''Bolivia: 17-0 (FedeLeal) Silicon Valley: 19-0 (FedeLeal) Boxing: 28-0 (Aureliano) Iceland: 10-2 (Aureliano) Panama: 11-4 (Aureliano) Peru: 6-1 (Gabrinitro) Vietnam: 14-2 (HSFan2) Iran: 21-0 (HSFan2) Costa Rica: 21-0 (HSFan2) Ghana: 24-8 (HSFan2) Tournament Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Tournament. Most goals scored in the Tournament: '''89 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most goals scored in the Tournament without conceding a goal: '''89 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Tournaments Won: '''808 (Benboy14) '''Most amount of Tournaments Won with one character: 104 (Samrapig) Survival Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Survival. Highest Stage in Survival: '''201 (HSFan2) '''Longest play time in Survival: '''3h 5m and 46s (FranceSwitzerland ) '''Shortest play time in Survival until SS rank: Most goals in Survival: '''1,119 (FranceSwitzerland ) '''Most amount of bonus balls in Survival: '''423 (FranceSwitzerland ) '''Highest Stage in Survival before conceding a goal: '''57 (SUB01) '''Highest Stage in Survival before using a power shot: '''70 (Benoir14) '''Highest Stage in Survival before kicking: 70 (HSFan2) Highest Stage in Survival before jumping: Highest Stage in Survival before dashing: 70 (Aureliano) Most amount of Counter Attacks in Survival: '''449 (FranceSwitzerland) League Records These are the Records in the Game Mode League. '''Most goals in the Amateur League: '''503 (HongKongSoccer) '''Most goals in the Minor League: '''401 (Leicstahood) '''Most goals in the Major League: 413 (Alexmagas28) Fewest amount of goals scored to still win the League: Fewest goals conceded in an entire League: 4 (FedeLeal) Head Cup Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Head Cup Most Amount Of Goals Against One Character In The Group Stage: 15-0 (Gabrinitro) Most goals in the Head Cup group stage: 60 (Teh Sweggurboi) Most goals in the Head Cup: '''116 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest goal difference in Head Cup: '''106 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Head Cups Won: 875 (FranceSwitzerland) Most amount of Head Cup Won with one character: '''150 (Aureliano)' Multiplayer Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Multiplayer. '''Highest Score in Multiplayer: '''26-1 (Alexmagas28) '''Most amount of Multiplayer games won: '''492 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest Win/Lose Ratio in Multiplayer:' Multiplayer Matches Completed Without Power Shot: Death Mode Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Death Mode. Best Match in Death Mode overall: Best Match in Stage 1: ' 12-0 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 2: ' 10-0 (FedeLeal) 'Best Match in Stage 3: ' 11-0 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 4: 14-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 5: 20-2 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 6: 8-4 (PortugalSoccer) Best Match in Stage 7: ' 12-0 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 8: ' 14-0 (FedeLeal) 'Best Match in Stage 9: ' 15-0 (FedeLeal) 'Best Match in Stage 10: ' 12-0 (FedeLeal) 'Best Match in Stage 11: ' 16-1 (FedeLeal) 'Best Match in Stage 12: ' 19-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 13: '''13-1 (HSFan2) '''Best Match in Stage 14: '''15-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 15: 15-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 16: 17-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 17: '''17-0 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 18: '''35-2 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 19: 13-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 20:'''37-0 (AlgeriaPES) '''Best Match in Stage 21: 13-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 22: 18-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 23: 28-1 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 24: 13-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 25: ''' 16-1 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 26: 14-1 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 27: ' 14-0 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 28: ' 15-0 (FedeLeal) '''Best Match in Stage 29: 18-0 (FedeLeal) Best Match in Stage 30: 14-0 (FedeLeal) Most Death Modes Completed: 76 (Six-Inch-Pen) Most Death Modes Completed with Different Characters: 21 (HSFan2) Most Goals Scored in a single Death Mode: Least Amount of Conceded Goals in a single Death Mode: 1 ([[User:Danno6767|'Danno6767']]) Stages Completed before jumping: Stages Completed before dashing: Stages Completed before kicking: Stages Completed before using a power shot: '''30 (HSFan2) '''Stages Completed before getting hurt: Stages Completed before getting hurt without using Ukraine: Fight Mode Records Shortest Amount Of Time Before KO-ing The Opponent: '6 Seconds (42Alessandro42) and ('Aureliano) and (Greg Helefy) Biggest Number Of Fight Modes Won: '151 ('Aureliano) Biggest Number Of Fight Modes Won with one character: 118 (Aureliano) Biggest Number Of Perfect Wins: '12 (FedeLeal) and ('Aureliano) Best Time For Basketball Bonus Game: '''59 seconds (HSFan2) '''Best Time For UFO Bonus Game: '''46 Seconds (CozzaMachine) '''Shortest Fight Mode: Most Goals Scored (whole Fight Mode, not just one level): Least Amount Of Goals You Didn't Defend: Opponents won before jumping: '''12 (Aureliano)' '''Opponents won before dashing: '''12 (HSFan2)' and (Gabrinitro)' '''Opponents won before using a power shot: '''12' (Aureliano) and (Soyalguien335) and (Gabrinitro)' '''Opponents won before getting hurt:' Opponents won before kicking: Shortest Amount Of Time Before KO-ing The Opponent Without Using A Character With Power Button Effect: 8 seconds (Soyalguien335) Shortest Fight Mode Without Using A Character With Power Button Effect: '''~11 minutes (HSFan2) '''Biggest Amount Of Counter Attacks: 97 (PoweredRedMiner) '''Highest Amount Of Consecutive Stages Completed Before Your Pet Dies: '''12 (Soyalguien335) Category:Important Pages